Love And Lust At Longbourne
by CandyApple2
Summary: A tale of the desperate love between two fated young people, please review for me, i'd be muchly grateful!
1. Default Chapter

Love And Lust At Longbourne  
  
The story of a young love, doomed to failure, to tragedy, by the outdated preconceptions of the time....  
  
Mary sat pensively staring into the fire. Her unpreposessing countenance reflected her inner turmoil. The book lay forgotten by her stockinged foot and her voluminous nightdress flowed over the tattered armchair. After awhile she came back to herself with a jerk, picked up the book and opened it at an illustration. Nobody knew Mary was an authoress, her books were not the kind to be acceptable in polite society. The illustrations, which unbeknownst to the young gentlemen which partoook in such literary pleasure, were drawn from real life, by Mary's dear friend, Georgiana Darcy. Ever since Lizzy's happy marriage to Mr Darcy, Mary and Georgiana had been provided with a close comradeship, and were bound together by ties, which were stronger than any of blood. Mary read a few paragraphs disconsolately, and her mind flew back to the events, which they so passionately detailed. She remembered her first meeting with beloved Georgiana....  
  
It was in a stable. Mary and Georgiana had been destined to go riding together, as Lizzy wished them to become more acquainted. It was on that fateful ride, where they discovered their mutual passion for horses. Mary of course was less experienced in this area, for Georgiana had already spent many months in the company of her brother and his devoted wife, who were greatly fond of the art of riding. Mary remembered watching Georgiana flick her whip while pursing her lisp in a manner so sultry it made Mary tremble with an emotion she had not yet then discovered. The unspoken desire between them existed at that time, only as a frisson of intense attraction.  
  
However as the months went on, they met more frequently in the capacious stables at Pemberly. Where their mutual attraction for each other had grown to immense proportions, so that neither of them could conceal their desires any longer. The remembrance of their first encounter still made Mary tremble with an unspoken passion, that haunted her every dream. It had been in the haybarn at Pemberly, that the two careful lovers had first fallen onto each other's lips. While both were shocked at the turn of this deviation from the normal strict propriety with which they usually conducted themselves, neither could contain the burning desire each felt. Mary spoke, "Is this an eternal flame I feel? Is this love at long last?" She received no answer, for Georgiana lying on the hay was insensible with pleasure..... 


	2. Two

Mary fell asleep, pleasantly absorbed in her sweet dreams of a passsion most can only dream of. Her mother found her that way in the morning. The book had slipped from her graspe... slackened by the intensity of pleasure which only she could access. the book was open at a particularly artistic drawing of Georgiana, and.... certain others. Mrs Bennett picked it up... and perused the ensuing pages.  
"My Goodness!" she squawked with shock.  
Mary awoke with a start, under the impression that it was her beloved Georgiana come to seek her in the middle of the night. Here eyes widened with shock as she realised her mother was standing in front of her, staring at the book in horror. Mary gasped.  
"Mother!"  
"Mr Bennet!!!!" shrieked Mrs Bennet. Clutching ineffectually at the ruffles around her neck. "You know how i suffer with my poor nerves Mary, how could you be so improper. You stray so far from the paths of propriety. I don't know what to do with you, indeed I do not."  
Mr Bennet entered in response to his wife's anguished plea.   
"Well what is it, why have you disturbed me so early in the morning" He asked impatiently.  
"It is your daughter that is disturbed Mr Bennet" exclaimed his wife hysterically ,"She has displayed to me a vulgarity which is surpassed only by her lack of talent at the pianoforte."  
Mr Bennet looked puzzled.  
"Good God what has she done? I do hope this is not an impropriety reminiscent of our dearest youngest daughter's recent escapades." He looked on in horror at the book open in Mrs Bennet's hands, and turned to his daughter with a frown.  
"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded of Mary.  
"I..." She searched for something clever and witty to say, somethign that would endear her to him as Lizzy always did. But in vain, she could nto find the words to express the seemingly terrible secret she had locked in her bosom.   
"Go to my library child, we shall continue this when you are dressed in a more appropriate manner.I hope by then you will have formulated some kind of explanation for your gross misconduct."  
"oh oh oh , Mr Bennett, i do not know what to do with the child, what will become of us all? HILL! Call Hill to me! I feel a faintness coming over my heart, oh my poor nerves!" Mrs Bennet called for Hill in a manner alarmingly robust for someone so close to a swoon.  
Mr Bennet sighed, and rolled his eyes. Quietly he left the room, taking the book with him. As he left the room, Hill scuttled in waving a bottle of smelling salts frantically. Mr Bennet retired to his library. 


End file.
